To Meet An Idol
by smexualbeast
Summary: When the marauders decide to create something that allows them to communicate with people from the future, things get kinda nasty when they wake up in the hospital wing... Warning: peter bashing (because i hate that slimy little rat)
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those _I have so much homework to do that but I am going to procrastinate _sort of days. And it was only Tuesday. Of course, James Potter would have been doing something actually worth his time such as levitating Snape up a tree and leaving him there to rot, but no, his fellow marauders were not around for various reasons. Remus was in the Shrieking Shack transforming into deadly werewolf, Sirius was in detention for attempting to blow up Filch's cat Mrs Norris and Peter was in the hospital wing because he had been in the explosion. However, James who had managed to weasel his way out of trouble was in the middle of rearranging some papers and shoving them into what looked like a brick when Sirius appeared at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. On spotting his best friend, he swaggered over and seated himself next to James

"you won't believe what I had to do for detention" Sirius moaned loudly, ignoring several pairs of angry eyes swivelling round to glare at him and the few people who shh'd him

"probably not" James agreed just as loudly "but I bet it can't be as bad as having to cleans the bathroom floors in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom without magic" Sirius shuddered at the memory

"no, but having to clean all the trophies in the trophy room was way harder without magic took way longer. And it made my fingers go red, look" he stuck his hands in front of James's face. James wrinkled his nose and pulled out his wand, muttering something unintelligible. Sirius raised an eyebrow at his hands which were now -

"Blue?" he demanded furiously

"Well at least they're no longer red" there was a pause

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked exasperatedly

"think about it Padfoot, when we leave Hogwarts, we need some badass pranksters like us to continue what we started. I thought that if some proper trouble maker were to ever come to this school, we could tell them how to do their job properly, like we did!" they exchanged a grin

"or better, do you think there's a spell that will let us communicate with these people from the future?" James shrugged

"Charms is not really my area, but I reckon Moony would know," he trailed off thinking. On hearing these last words, Lily Evans approached their table with a grimace upon her face

"Whatever you're planning, just forget it. I know you never ask Remus for help with homework since neither of you actually do any, don't try to even deny it" Lily said in her know it all voice. Sirius and James exchanged smug grins

"and speaking of Remus, do any of you know where he is?" Lily demanded

"Yep, he told us this morning that he was feeling like crap and may take the day off" Sirius lied smoothly. Lily didn't buy it

"Funny, he told me that his mother was ill and was sent an urgent owl to go to St. Mungo's" Sirius's smile faltered and looked at James for help

"He told us that too… as it turns out, they both needed to go to St. Mungo's" said James brightly, whacking on a mad smile. Lily looked from one boy to the other

"That will explain why Severus saw him scurrying towards the wimping willow" she said sternly. The smile that had remained on Sirius's face was now nowhere to be seen

"Are you sure that Snivellus wasn't just seeing things? You see, I heard that if you keep forgetting to wash your hair, the grease will drip down into your eyes and make you see things" James snorted with laughter whilst Lily narrowed her eyes down to slits

"Sirius Black, James Potter, you should be ashamed of yourselves!" She half shouted, succeeding in silencing the whole common room. However at the precise moment Peter swung open the portrait of the fat lady and hurried towards the table where James and Sirius were but unfortunately didn't spot the angry ginger who looked like she was about to explode with rage. Peter pushed a copy of the lunar chart onto the table

"according to this, Moony should still be-" on spotting Lily, he broke off in mid sentence and snatched the lunar chart off the table in an attempt to hide it

"h-hello L-Lily" he stammered. There was an awkward silence

"what's that?" Lily demanded, pointing to the lunar chart grasped in Peters hands

"Astronomy homework" James lied cheerily "I asked Wormtail to fetch it for me once he's come out of the hospital wing" Lily raised an eyebrow disbelievingly

"Really?" she asked, venom dripping off every word. Peter nodded quickly. Lily reached over and snatched the creased paper from Peter's hands and read the title

"Lunar charts? We're not even doing lunar charts until next term" Sirius stifled a laugh

"Well you see, as we're top in all our classes, we decided to read ahead of everyone else to maintain our grades. Peter here was just getting it for us" Lily turned back to face Peter

"And would you very kindly like to tell me where Remus is?" she demanded. The smiles on both James and Sirius's faces faded

"yes, he said that he was going to visit his dad because it's his birthday and his mum wanted to take him shopping first" Peter explained hurriedly. Playing along, Lily asked

"did he mention to you whether his mum is better yet?" Peter nodded again

"Turns out that she had a common cold and it's all sorted out now," he grinned at her.

"Well that explains everything now, doesn't it?" she snarled at them.

"The three or you are all rotten liars. I will find out the truth you know," she threatened "I would stay of course, but I'm meeting Severus in the library." She stood up and grabbed her bag. But before she left, she turned back to them and said in her angry warning voice "this conversation is not over." And then the door slammed shut. James breathed a sigh of relief

"Damn she's hot when she does that" he said grinning, letting his eyes fall shut "that girl is highly shaggable material" Sirius grimaced

"Yeah" he agreed awkwardly "she is quite pretty" a book suddenly slammed into his face with a sickening crunch

"She's _mine_" James snarled, ignoring the blood dripping from Sirius's face

"You broke my nose, idiot!" he complained in a desperate attempt to prevent the bleeding

"Not my problem" replied James

"Ooooh, I know how to fix noses, Moony told me last week!" Peter exclaimed. Sirius swivelled round

"are you _sure_?!" he demanded. Peter nodded excitedly "Well go on, I don't have all day!" he snapped

"err… right" Peter drew out his wand and said with confidence "seneevate" there was a loud crack and the blood stopped pouring from his now… slab of flesh. Peter gulped

"How do I look?" Sirius asked, nervous by Peter's reaction, turning to look at James. James snorted with laughter and doubled over, falling off his chair. Tears leaked down his face as he fought to control his blood pressure

"look… in… the… mirror!" and continued laughing. Peter sat absolutely still, paralysed as Sirius rushed to the nearest bathroom which happened to be the second years girls bathroom. A loud scream echoed through the common room making every pair of eyes turn to the door. Hurried footsteps were heard coming closer and closer and Peter cowered in his chair biting his nails. Sirius Black appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking both noseless and furious. The common room erupted with a wave of laughter, but stopped when Sirius drew his wand menacingly from his pocket. A hush fell upon everyone as he opened his mouth

"Brackium Emendo Maximum!" he shouted. A jet of blue light cascaded from the tip of his wand. Peter just managed an "oh crap" from the chair he was in before the light hit him. And Suddenly, Peter's body slid easily off the chair and onto the floor. His body acting as a liquid, quickly covering a large surface area.

"YOU REMOVED ALL HIS BONES!?" James shrieked "HE COULD DIE!" and then he lunged. Both Sirius and James forgot they were wizards, they forgot about the ability to use magic, but they just didn't care. They continued to punch each other as hard as they could, ignoring the shouts and cries off students and prefects to stop, Peter lay forgotten. At exactly the same time, about 12 different students raised their wands and shot about 12 different spells which struck both James and Sirius simultaneously causing them to both fly at different angles and smash into two different parts of the brick wall and to fall flat on the floor unconscious. There was silence as the entire Gryffindor house took in the three almost dead students lying on the floor. Things couldn't get any worse. But then, the portrait of the fat lady smashed open and in came Professor McGonagall wearing a fowl frown. She stared at them, not yet spotting Peter, James and Sirius.

"What the devil do you think you're doing?" Professor McGonagall was so angry she was shaking "I was two floors away from here and I heard-" She broke off, spotting the liquid like Peter who was now unconscious and then her gaze fell upon James and Sirius who were also unconscious and covered in cuts and bruises, not to mention Sirius's lack of nose and blue hands.

"I want every one of you to wait in my office until I return" her voice was deadly quiet "Anyone who makes a sound or fails to attend will be expelled. Go!" the whole common room silently filtered out, not even daring to make eye contact with another student.


	2. Chapter 2

A small ray of light cascaded through an open window and travelled until it met the sleeping form of Remus Lupin. The bright light shone through his eyelids, dragging him into consciousness. Remus brought his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes to rid himself of sleep and sat up, looking round. The familiar scene of the hospital wing met his eyes. However, what usually never happened so early in the morning was the hospital wing to have people in it. Usually, it was strange to have one bed filled at this time of day, but three beds were occupied and Madam Pompfrey was leaning over one of the beds, forcing one of her patients to swallow some medicine. She didn't even notice Remus who was now awake as she hurried to attend to the next person. Remus decided that he should probably let himself out of her way as she was obviously busy. He had just pulled on his school robes when finally Madam Pompfry seemed to acknowledge his existence.

"Oh, hello Remus. Feeling alright?" she asked

"yes thanks. I don't think I got hurt this time" he said reassuringly

"Well that's great news. I have been up all night because three imbeciles got into an argument" she muttered darkly, gathering up more bottles

"What happened?" Remus asked, curious what he had missed

"It seems as though Potter deliberately broke Black's nose" she began. Remus could already tell that this wouldn't end well "and Pettigrew tried to fix it instead of coming straight to me" Remus vaguely teaching Peter how to fix noses. He had also told him never to do so. Madam Pompfry continued "instead, Pettigrew got the spell wring and ended up completely removing Blacks nose. Black then shot a spell at Pettigrew which removed all his bones" Remus gasped

"He didn't!" shock coloured his tone

"He did" she disagreed "so in defence, Potter stepped in and they got into a muggle fight. Apparently, as they wouldn't stop punching each other, several students casted a variety of different spells at the same time which resulted into Black having three broken bones, a cracked rib, blue hands and his nose won't grow back and Potter has two cracked ribs, a fractured skull, seven broken bones and both of them have severe amounts of blood loss and covered in bruises"

Aside from all this, Madam Pompfrey wouldn't let Remus see his friends, but had been promised that there would be ne long term damage, if Sirius's nose would grow back. Remus walked down to the great hall for some breakfast and surprised to see in total, one Gryffindor sitting at the Gryffindor table. Lily Evans looked extremely angry as the Slytherin's laughed pointing at the lack of Gryffindor's. Remus sat down next to her

"Where is everyone?" he asked in a worried voice

"in Dumbledor's office. Did you hear what happened?" she asked

"Yes, I overheard some Ravenclaws talking about it and went to the hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey explained everything but didn't let me in" only half of this was a lie "but I don't get why no one's here" Lily smiled and patted Remus on the shoulder

"Everyone in the common room were throwing different hexes everywhere. I bet Dumbledor's trying to work out who's responsible for what" she explained

"Then why aren't you there too?" he asked. Lily smiled sadly

"I was in the library with Severus, doing some light reading about Polyjuice Potion. Ever heard of it?" Remus nodded

"My father gave me a book about it, it's really useful and informative. If you want you could borrow it" he offered

"thanks Remus" she said "so where were you yesterday?" she demanded

"I was at my aunt's funeral. She died of a deadly disease she caught when hunting. She liked to go out a lot" or course, his aunt didn't go out a lot because she was also nonexistent.

"Well that seems to have cleared up the matter of Peter thinking you were  
attending your fathers birthday and shopping with your mother, Sirius thought you were feeling sick, Severus saw you walking towards the wimping willow, James claiming that he may have been seeing things due to the grease from his hair dripping into his eyes making him see things and you told me this morning that you were visiting your mother who is ill. Peter then claimed that her illness was just a common cold and was sorted out weeks ago. So, where were you _really_?" Remus raised an eyebrow, doing some quick thinking before answering

"you can't tell anyone, but I got a place at MI6 doing some research about how to domestic minds of young criminals work. For instance, did you know that most criminals are not only muggles but also late teenagers or in their early twenties?" Lily rolled her eyes "Professor McGonagall made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone about this. I have regular meetings monthly" Remus tried his best to sound convincing

"Sure she did" replied Lily in the air of someone being able to instantly detects a lie.

"Anyways, I need to speak to Professor Flitwick about some stuff I need to catch up on" Remus said hurriedly "I'll see you in Divination?" he asked

"See you in Divination" she agreed


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Freddie" said George as he entered to common room. Fred looked up in disgust

"And where have you been?" he demanded. His twin simply ignored his brothers' face which looked oddly similar to a sqished mushroom

"I was in detention. But I found this really awesome book in Filches office… I think it's by the Marauders" he said the last part of this in a hushed voice. George suddenly looked intrigued

"Show me" he demanded

Hermione watched with suspicion as the Weasley twins bents their heads together over a book and smirking at each other, muttering words too quiet for her to hear.

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like to offer their compliments to the next greatest trouble makers and we wish to help them" Fred read out. Identical grins spread across their faces. George turned over the page and read:

"hello fellow trouble makers of Hogwarts, as you may know our most recent product was a map of Hogwarts that tells you all the secret passage ways in and out of this school. We would have already left this school if you are reading this, because we are leaving instructions all round the school for you to find. They are not in obvious places like under beds, because we don't want anyone else to find them. Right now, we are working on a product which will let us somehow communicate with you through time. We have been working on this for three months but we haven't yet got anything. However, if we do manage to one day complete it, we will hide it in the chandelier in the Gryffindor common room. It will be hidden under the candle that is closest to the portrait of the fat lady" the twins looked at each other, grinning

"we need to know who they are" they said together George turned over the page and read the next entry. It appeared to be a conversation between the Marauders. The conversation went:

_do you think that this will actually last over time? ~ Moony_

_How the dam hell am I supposed to know? ~ Padfoot_

_Because it was __**your**__ idea ~ Moony_

_You're the cleaver one MoonPie ~ Padfoot_

_Did you just give a nickname to a nickname? ~ Prongs_

_Yepadoodle, hey guys, does anyone know the counter curse to purple hair? ~ Padfoot_

_What did you do? ~ Moony_

_I may have… accidently made one of the Slytherin gits faces turn into a giant mushroom… ~ Padfoot_

_Was this Snape? ~ Moony _

_Perhaps… ~ Padfoot_

_Has anyone seen the cloak anywhere? ~ Prongs_

_Yeah, Wormtail borrowed it before stealing some food from the kitchens ~ Padfoot_

_That was two hours ago! ~ Prongs_

_Well we all know what he's like… ~ Padfoot_

_True… ~ Prongs_

Fred looked up at his twin "the invisibility cloak?" he whispered

"they don't mean… they _can't _mean…" George stuttered

"I think they do…" Fred muttered

"But that means…" there was a long pause before

"HARRY!" they bother bellowed searching the common room. He wasn't there, but instead met the angry eyes of none other than Hermione Granger.

"What the hell are you shouting about?" she demanded exasperatedly

"We need"

"To find"

"Harry" they took in turns. Hermione raised an eyebrow

"Yes but did you really need to shout?" she demanded. The twins looked at each other

"Yes" they replied in unison

"What do you want with him?"

"It's really urgent" said George

"And it's top secret" Fred added

"Well he's in detention with Filch" Hermione said. The twins didn't even bother the thank her as they turned on their heels and sprinted the length of the common room "Whatever you're going to do, just forget it!" Hermione shouted. But the portrait hole had already slammed behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Filch was giving Harry the usual threat of dangling him by his toes from the dungeons and leaving him there for several years, when suddenly the room went pitch black. Harry immediately knew what it was.

"What black magic is this?" Filch's growly snarl wheezed through the darkness. Harry felt two sets of arms grabbing him and pulling him in what felt like the general direction of the doors to the office. Harry had barely just made it out of the room when the lights had come back on. A flash of flaming red hair told him more than he needed to know. Fred and George dragged him into the closest empty classroom.

"What are you doing?" Harry hisses angrily

"thought you'd be thankful" George started

"After all, we did just get you out of detention" Fred finished "But that's not why we came" he added

"Oh?" Harry was curious

"we were just wondering…" the twins exchanged a look. Harry frowned, not used to the twin lost for words

"What is it?" he was starting to get worried

"You know that we know about your invisibility cloak?" Fred asked. Harry nodded slowly, wondering where this was leading to

"Well… we just wanted to know who gave it to you" George finished

"Well… technically it was Dumbledor who-" But Harry never managed to finish the rest of the sentence because both twins had already vanished, sprinting out the classroom. No doubt that they were going to Dumbledor asking if he had any spare invisibility cloaks lying around

"Fuck" Harry muttered


	5. Chapter 5

Fred and George Weasley sat foolishly in front of Dumbledore's desk which was behind a tall smiling man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes which were behind half moon spectacles.

"Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley, as much as I would like to, I am unfortunately not one of the marauders," he said kindly, watching the faces of the twins expressions dampen.

"But sir," said Fred

"If you gave Harry the cloak,"

"You must know,"

"At least one of them,"

"And we wouldn't mind"

"If you told us…"

"Please…" Fred added. George turned to stare at his twin

"Did you just… _ask permission_?!" he asked dumbfounded

"It's the Marauders, Forge, I would do anything to know who at least one of them is," his twin nodded in agreement

"I can't deny that I know who they are, but you must find out for yourselves, my boys," the twins growled angrily in unison

"Professor, if you don't tell us," started George

"Then we declare war," finished his twin. Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at the twins. Never in his two hundred and sixty nine had he met any two people who were practically telepathic without the use of magic. His eyes twinkled once more before a small smile spread across his ancient face

"Then let the battle commence," he declared

It had been two hours since the Weasley twins had left Dumbledore's office. It had been two whole hours and they still didn't have any information about the marauders. Harry had mysteriously gone missing and hadn't appeared on the map. Fred thought that he was probably hiding in the room of requirement whilst George thought that he was in Hogsmead, stocking up his supply of fire whiskey which the twins had found behind the cabinet in their Harry's dorm.

"This is such a waste of time," Fred snapped. George had been pacing for nearly two hours in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Fred had been following his twin with his eyes whilst tapping the table with his fingernails which annoyed their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to no end.

Remus Lupin looked up from the pile of third years homework to focus his attention upon Fred. The Weasley twins often spent a lot of their spare time in the DADA room with him. They usually did homework there whilst quietly discussing pranks. Remus enjoyed their company quite a lot. The twins reminded him of his fellow marauders and how they used to plan jokes and pranks. Remus also suspected that Fred and George had figured out about him being a werewolf, but they ever mentioned it or judged him for which he was grateful for. Most days, Remus would be marking papers whilst half listening to their conversations which sometimes only sounded like half a conversation. Sometimes he would help them with various assignments or give the occasional suggestion or prompt for a next prank.

However, the twins hadn't brought any homework that day and they seemed really agitated. Fred had spent a good part of the evening pacing whilst George just watched him. Remus could tell that both of them were in deep thought until Fred had made a sudden outburst.

"It doesn't make any sense," George hissed. Remus had the impression that they didn't want him to know what they were talking about so he looked back down to Neville Longbottom's essay about boggarts, but he used his werewolf hearing to catch each whispered word from the twins.

"What do know about its history?" Remus found it hard to tell their voices apart

"Dumbledore gave it to Harry but we don't know how Dumbledore got it," there was a long pause

"You don't suppose…" that was definitely George

"If you're thinking I'm thinking or of what you are thinking then this won't end well," Remus hated it when they did that

"But it's possible," were they disagreeing upon something

"That is true, but I don't like that option," maybe they weren't disagreeing

"Unless…" they both gasped at the same time. Remus felt two pairs of eyes looking at him for a second. What were they planning now?

"How old?"

"I dunno… 35?" Remus then figured they were trying to guess his age. Remus looked much older than he was due to his condition but since the twins had seemingly figured it out, they probably knew that he was younger than he seemed.

"So that must have been… around 20 years ago," their voices were becoming softer and softer, not wanting Remus to hear their conversation. However, the werewolf could hear practically anything that humans couldn't

"But we don't know when it happened,"

"It is obvious that he was bitten on his neck," so they did know. The twins had figured it out "and the scar looks very old," when had they managed to see the scar?

"But it could have been afterwards,"

"Every the optimist, Gred. Just imagine it happened before…" there was another pause

"And I'm assuming that's where it all… hold up," they exchanged a look

"Do you think…?"

"I think so…"

"Professor," they asked at normal volumes. Remus met their gaze

"Yes?"

"We were just wondering…" if Remus didn't know any better, he would have said that they looked nervous. That wasn't possible for a Weasley twin

"We wanted to know"

"If you may or may not"

Might have by any chance"

"Some time in the past… how do we phrase this?" Remus blinked in surprise

"I was rather hoping you would do the honours"

"Well I was hoping that you would" they stared each other down for a long moment

"Fred, George, whatever is troubling you, please feel free to ask," Remus was generally carious as to what they were thinking

"It's a delicate situation…" said Fred slowly who glanced at George who nodded encouragingly.

"I won't judge either of your for your question," said Remus carefully, taking in their expressions

"Well, we have been given… certain information by… some people that made us question some… stuff," George continued. Had someone told them that he was a werewolf? Was is Snape?

"We were wondering if Harry is your biological son," George explained quickly before hurriedly trying to explain himself before Remus could comment "you see, we are trying to work out this thing which will help us win a prank war against Dumbledore and to do that, we need some… _specific _information about… something. And the only possible… thing we can think of is that if Harry is your son," Remus blinked, stunned. He then blinked again. The twins were watching him holding their breaths. Remus fought with every ounce of self control to not start laughing. Hell, he couldn't even risk smiling.

"No, I am not Harry's biological father," Remus still held a straight face, but both the twins knew that he was fighting back laughter, " and I most certainly did not give any children to Lily and James," both twins perked up. So Professor Lupin called Harry's parents by their first names. That would imply that he knew them quite well

"But," Remus continued, "It is getting quite close to curfew and I would suggest that you head off back to your common room," he said kindly. The twins nodded their thanks, seeming somewhat embarrassed that they had asked Professor Lupin is his child was Harry Potter.

"And by the way," Remus called out to them. Both twins turned, "good luck with finding out some stuff for this thing," Fred and George grinned at their teacher, bid him goodnight and vanished though the door with little intention of going back to the common room.


End file.
